Dead Memories
by Lea Marie Zeier
Summary: After Everfound, so may give off Spoilers. What if Everlost was never suppose to be remembered? Read portions of Allie's Diary and see how she slowly forgets about Everlost. Though when her time comes will she remember it? Will she remember Mikey?
1. Dear Mikey

July 9th 2012

Dear Mikey,

Doctor Swith told me to write a diary. He told me to see it as if I am still talking to you. I miss you. Everybody but Doctor Swith is telling me you aren't real. They tell me there is no Everlost, and I must have been dreaming while I was in the coma. They say maybe you were a boyfriend that moved when I wasn't awake. I don't believe them. I know you are real, and I will wait for you till it is my time.

Till then, Allie

* * *

January 17th 2013

Dear Mikey,

I am now nineteen! Isn't that crazy! It's been such along time sense I saw you, and for some reason I barely remember what you look like. It has been driving me crazy and I can't figure it out. Did you have brown hair? I wish I could figure it out. Though I know I will remember you when I see you. I can't wait too see you though!

Love Allie

* * *

October 21st 2013

Dear Mikey,

I must be going crazy, because I don't remember anything we did. All I can think of was having chocolate around us. That's all! See I sound crazy. Doctor Swith said I could stop writing to you, but I don't want to stop. I know you were in Everlost with me. I know I must care about you. Sometimes it seems pointless to be writing about you, but I know somebody I will find you. Mikey... I also don't remember what happened to you. Why didn't you come back with me? Are you still in Everlost? I can't seem to remember.

From Confused Allie

* * *

March 4th 2015

Dear Mikey,

Today was great. Tanner and I went the fair. We had so much fun! We even kissed! Though I had to leave early to see Doctor Swith for the last time. He says I am doing so much better, that I don't need him. In a way I am sad, I really am going to miss him. He has helped me so much. You know I just thought why do I call you Mikey? Were you a old friend?... Sorry I am back. I called my mom asking. She said you were a old boyfriend before the crash. I wish I remember you. I wonder.. Did I love you?

From Per Usual Allie :)

* * *

August 15th 2019

Dear Mikey,

Guess what! I am officially having a baby boy! Tanner and I were so planning for a girl. We even were going to name her Mary, well if she was a girl. I don't know why but that name sounds familiar, though I don't know a Mary. Hey, here's a idea, I'll name him Mikey. You must have been important to me, I mean why would I name you Mikey? I wonder what you would say about this?

From Mom To Be Allie

* * *

November 1st 2026

Dear Mikey,

So how was your Halloween? Mine, sucked. Right now I am in the hospital, waiting to see if my son is okay. He ended up getting hit by a car, while getting treats. I don't know what will happen to Mike my son. I am scared, and alone. I have called Tanner, but he is being a jerk like usual. Just because we got a divorce, doesn't mean Mike isn't his son anymore! I wish I knew what to do.

Depressed Allie

* * *

January 17th 2033

Dear Mikey,

I am now forty. Where have the years gone? Well I am alone with you. I went back to seeing a Doctor sense Mike died. Her name is Ms. Jelena. She is really nice, but nothing she says seems to help. I don't think she will ever understand what it fells like to lose a kid. Oh Mikey, I miss him. I hate myself most of the time! I fell like I just woke up from the coma again. Though I don't remember you, still. My dad told me I screamed for you a lot. Now I have no clue who you are. I hope someday you will spill your secrets.

Allie

* * *

April 27th 2063

Dear Mikey

For some reason I had a dream about you. You looked like a monster. I was there also, when I was still fourteen. We were on a ship. I think I am finally going crazy. How about you? What ever did happen to you?

From Allie

* * *

Wilston Daily Paper

June 18th 2075

Alexandra Johnson or known as Allie has passed away from old age. Her body was found on her bed, and she must have died in her sleep, with a journal in her arms. Every entry in this journal has said Dear Mikey. We have found Allie suffered head injuries when she fourteen and went into a coma for four years. Mikey was a old friend of hers before the coma. Though never is a last name stated. The journal was printed into a story. Though many people say it is quite strange. In a few entries she talked about something called Everlost. We wonder though what is Everlost? There is a online site trying to find Mikey. Many people who think it is strange, say they love the love story behind it. You can visit the site a ! Also you may purchase her story at many stores around town.

* * *

This is not the end of the story, please stay tuned. Though I hope you like it! I thought it looked really good. Please review what you think though :D


	2. The Dead Dream

The first thing I see is light. I finally notice I am on a ship. Somehow instantly there is a mirror next to me. I look at and see me. Though I am still fourteen. The mirror seemed to be there for a reason. This must be another dream.

I pinch my arm. I hear a laugh. I swing around, looking for the creator of the sound. I see a boy standing near me. "Hello Allie. It's been awhile." He says smiling.

"Huh?" I ask. I can't tell if I know him. In a way he looks familiar, but I can't figure out how.

He smiles at me. "It's me. Mikey." He says. The one word, makes my head spins." Before I can even think of my journal, I see other things. I see a boy named Lief. I see my car crashing. Nick, Mary, and then I meet a monster. Mikey! It's Mikey! My whole life at Everlost hits me in seconds. Everything comes back.

I run crashing into Mikey. My eyes threaten of tears. "Mikey! It's...you!" I let out in a cry. He holds me tight, but I don't care. He is real! Not just some boyfriend before the crash. He is and always will be so much more than that.

"I am so glad to have you back." He says squeezing me a little bit more. I curl finger into his back, holding on too him. I will never let go.

Though somehow I do. I pull out, and look up at him. "Am I dead?" I ask with out a sound of fear. He nods, and I cry. This not a cry for sorrow, but a cry of joy. I have been dead before, and I preferred it.

Then there is a knock on a door, leading inside the ship. "Answer it." Mikey tells me in a demanding tone.

I do so, walking slowly to the door. I finally notice this is the ship Mikey and I first got to know each other. I didn't think anyone else would be here. Maybe it's Nick. I grab the knob and pull it open. "Trick or treat mommy." My son Mike says. I almost forgot about my living life. I hug him the same way I hugged Mikey.

Before I can say anything though, Mikey gives me a scared look. "Mommy why is there a monster here?" He asked. I turned around in confusion. I see Mikey standing, looking like him in his human form.

My eye catches the mirror. I see a tall hairy monster, that even has hairy tentacles. Mike screams, and I watch Mikey fall apart. Slowly by slowly. I rush over to him screaming. "MIKEY! WHAT THE FLIP!" Though before he can answer he falls apart into nothing.

I look at my son. "Mommy I saved you from the monster!" My son is cheering in joy. Mikey is gone. Mikey is gone. I want to fall apart and now cry tears of sorrow. When we finally meet again, I lose him. Then I look into my son's eyes. They are blood red and he starts cheering. I try my best to scream, but I just fall to the ground, going out.

* * *

I wake up once again, but in what looked like a control room. A man smiles up at me. "Welcome to the Afterword." He tells me. He looks like he is in his fifties, and has a white beard. I blink up at him in confusion. The afterword? "I know. I know. This must be confusing, but let's put it this way... you're in heaven." He tells me.

I think about this for a second. "Then what about hell?" I ask.

He plays with a machine that looks futuristic. "No such thing. Someone made it up trying to make people act better." I nod.

I think about my other questions. "Where was I, before I woke up? Where's Mikey or my son?" I demanded for answers.

Then he plays with his machine, as if he is looking something up. "That was called a dead dream. When you die, you get them. Only one, and you just went through it. Last names?"

It took me a second to think of my sons. "Mike Realburr, and umm...umm... Mikey McGill!" I finally figure out his last name.

The man takes a second to find them. "Well for McGill he is here. Your son...he didn't make it." He says flat out. He looks at me with sadness. I know he fells bad for me. What for?

How didn't my son get here? Everybody does. "Not the ones who go to Everlost." I say accidentally out loud. He nods at me. I start to cry but wipe it away instantly. "I want to see Mikey." I say trying to stay on the positive side.

He looks at me with another hit of sadness. "I don't know if you want too." He tells me. Why wouldn't I? He is here. He said we will see each other again when I die.

"Of course I do.. I..." I say getting cut off.

The bearded man gives me a finger telling me to be quite. "I am afraid souls who go to Everlost , and make their way here.. well forgets about their Everlost time. Just like how you did when you went back to the real world." My mouth brakes into a O. This isn't possible. I find out I didn't really lose him, but I find out I really did. I start to cry more. The man tries to console me, but it doesn't work. I wish I never left Everlost. I just want Mikey back and my son.

* * *

Okay what do you guys think? I hope it wasn't too confusing. There will be more soon. Please review!


End file.
